Skye Assembled
by Lory2004
Summary: After San Juan, Coulson reveals himself to the avengers to get the help Skye needs. And Skyes brother is an avenger. I suck at summaries.AN:this story is now up for adoption.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

 **Authors note-this takes place after age of Ultron and episode 2x10 of agents of SHIELD also in my own universe Pietro Maximoff didn't die!**

 **pairing-Skye/Pietro Maximoff (eventually).**

* * *

Coulson stared blankly at the phone in front of him. He didn't want to make the call enough time had gone by but he knew she needed the help. He knew Skye the girl he thought of as a daughter need the help of the avengers. The help his team is not equipped for. So Coulson did the only thing he could do. He dialed the number one of his closest friends.

 _"Hello"_ a woman's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi. Pepper it's me Phil Coulson" said coulson and then he heard the phone drop.

* * *

"It's not him pepper he's dead" said Tony he was having a hard time believing what Pepper was telling him.

"I know he was dead but it's Phil. He answered every question I asked him" said Pepper barely believing herself.

"How is he alive? I watched Coulson die" said Steve who was upset that Coulson would lie to them.

"Who is Coulson?" asked Pietro who looked confused as did Wanda his twin.

"Coulson was the person that brought us together. Who we thought was dead for two years" answered Natasha who looked calm.

"You two knew didn't you?" asked Tony looking at Natasha and Clint.

"Yes. When I was fighting hydra agents with Fury he let it slip that he was alive. When the fight was over I asked him and he told me that he was alive. He also told me not to tell anyone" she said calmly looking at Tony.

"But you told Clint?" Asked Wanda curiously.

"No. I was hiding in the vents so I heard every thing" said Clint looking bored.

"So why now and not two years ago?" asked Pietro.

"Because he needs our help" said Pepper

"With what? money?" said Tony with an angry expression on his face.

"No Tony a member of his team went through terrigenesis and she cant can't control her powers" said Pepper annoyed that Tony would even think that.

"So she's inhuman" asked Pietro curiously.

"think we should help her" said Steve with Wanda and Pietro agreeing with him.

"she could be an asset" said Natasha with Clint agreeing with her.

"okay then who wants to go get her" said tony

"I'll go" said Pietro and Wanda at the same time.

"I'll go too" said Natasha.

"okay you guys leave tomorrow" said pepper

* * *

 _COULSONS POV_

I stood their awardly until Natasha came up to me. I knew she was going to slap me but it never came insted she hugged me.

"I missed you" said Natasha

"I missed you too" I said to Natasha

"So I guess I owe you an explanation" I said.

"I already explained everything the them" said Natasha.

"You knew?" I asked bewildered. Though if someone could keep a secret it, would be Natasha. She was one of furys most trusted agents.

"Only after what they did" said Natasha. "I then asked fury and he told me"

"Well then if you knew all this time why didn't you call me?" I said.

"Tell us about the girl" said Pietro before Natasha could open her mouth.

"Her name is Skye" I began" she grew up in an orphanage ,in the system, she joined the rising tide and she hacked SHIELD since then she's become like a daughter to me"

He and Skye had agreed to tell the avengers everything.

"So why does she need our help?" asked Wanda. She and her brother were new to the team so I haven't met them before.

I told them about how Skye's an 0-8-4 and the events of her birth and what we knew about her parents. He told them in detail about T.A.H.I.T.I and how the protocol had no bad effect on Skye and why and then I told them about what happened San Juan.

"When she came out of that temple different. She has powers she cant control" I explained "she can cause earthquakes, sometimes without even trying".

"so you want us to help her with her powers?" asked Wanda

"yes" I confirmed" I don't have any experience with this kind of event I think Thor might have more knowledge, but also..." I paused. This was the hard part. "Since San Juan, some _of_ the team members have... They've found it hard to be around Skye." I admitted.

Mack has been visibly uncomfortable, quite possibly because of his own experiences in the temple, and tended to stay away from Skye. Hunter has also been obviously uneasy and Bobbi was trying her hardest to hide her discomfort around Skye. Even May is less comfortable with Skye now, though partially because she worried that Skye is a safety risk to them all.

No one knew what went through Fitz's mind these days, though he was getting better, but he didn't seem noticeably disturbed by Skye's powers. Maybe his own experiences had made him more understanding and Simmons was fanatically loyal, though Phil knew she was driving Skye crazy by always wanting to examine her.

"Does she knew that you want us to take her with us?" asked Wanda

"yes she does" I said

"Okay" said Natasha" lets meet her and the well make our decision"

I nodded and opened my office door and I asked may to get Skye.

* * *

 _SKYES POV_

I was waking to the commons area . W _hat if they don't like me_ I thought. I then heard may's voice

"Coulson and the avengers are ready to see you now" said may

"Okay" I said trying to keep the panick out of my voice.

 _outside Coulson's office_

I was about to knock on the door to Coulson's office when it opened. it showed Coulson and he motioned for me to come in.

Skye took a deep breath and entered Coulson's office. Standing there was

Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff.

"You must be Skye," said Pietro politely, sticking out his hand.

Skye took it, a little bit in shock that she was touching the Quicksilver. His handshake was warm and firm and his smile was friendly, even a little reassuring.

Wanda also shook her hand, but Natasha made no such overture, but the other woman did give Skye a friendly smile.

"Coulson says you're a hacker ," Natasha said immediately. "That will come in handy."

"Coulson says you'd like help learning to use your powers," said Wanda after a moment, "is that true?"

"Yes." I said instantly.

The three looked at each other

"So if you come with us, then you're leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and agreeing to work with us."

Coulson met her eyes and gave a sad smile and nodded.

"So just like that, I can come with you?" I asked. "Don't you have to talk to the rest of the team?"

"No. They let us decide" said Pietro" Right now this is the offer, you come back with us and we'll work on helping you with your powers and we'll go from there and see if you want to join us."

"I should get my stuff." I said finally. "And say goodbye to the others."

* * *

"Call me everyday if you can." Jemma told me as she hugged me

"I will." I promised, though I had no idea if I'd be able to keep that promise.

This was one of the hardest goodbyes. Jemma was the first real girlfriend I'd ever had.

I already said goodbye to the others, except Coulson. The three Avengers were giving them some privacy

"DC…" I began.

"Its ok," he told me, "I'm so proud of you Skye. So proud of the way you've dealt with every challenge and I know that you're going to show the Avengers what you're made of. This goodbye exactly what you need."

* * *

The flight to New York was actually pretty relaxed and I found herself liking Wanda, Pietro, and Natasha.

Natasha was flying the plane so she really couldn't get to know her that well but she seemed nice.

Wanda was the kindest person I have ever met.

As for Pietro… He was very funny and friendly, though a bit self reserved. I wasn't sure if it was me in particular or that he was like that. Even with all that she still couldn't stop sneaking glances at him.

Wanda was looking back and forth between peitro and me with a knowing smile on her face.

When we arrived at the Tower, everyone was waiting for me, which was definitely a little intimidating.

"You must be Skye." Pepper Potts said, stepping forward. "It's so nice to meet you. We'll let you meet everyone and then I'll show your room."

Natasha had told her that Pepper, while not an Avenger, was the one who ran things at Tower. She was also the only one who could keep Tony in line.

The man himself stepped forward next. "You're so small and how old are you? 15? Is S.H.I.E.L.D recruiting teens now?"

"Well, maybe," I told him, "but I'm 25."

"And according to Coulson, she's a computer genius." said Natasha. "Apparently she hacked her way into a job with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony's raised his eyebrow and he looked interested. "Is that so? Well, we'll have to see what you're capable of."

"Not now stark she still hasn't met the whole team" a familiar voice from behind me said.

I slowly turned around my eyes wide to find a person I thought would never see again..my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

 _previously_

 _Tony's raised his eyebrow and he looked interested. "Is that so? Well, we'll have to see what you're capable of."_

 _"Not now stark she still hasn't met the whole team" a familiar voice from behind me said._

 _I slowly turned around my eyes wide to find a person I thought would never see again..my brother._

 _PIETRO POV_

I watched as Skye slowly turned around with her eyes wide to stare a Clint.

"Skye?" asked Clint surprised

"CLINT" Skye yelled running and launched her arms around Clint.

For some reason I felt jealous. And I don't know why.

" I thought I'd never see you again" said Skye

"Neither did I" said Clint still hugging Skye

"I thought you were dead" said Skye

"Ah what's going on?" said tony confused like the rest of us.

"Oh yeah. Skyes my sister" said Clint with a smile on his face.

We all stared at the two in shock.

"WHAT" we all said at the same time.

"I'm his sister" said skye

"Why didn't you tell us skye?" I asked her

"Because I thought he didn't what anything to do with me anymore" she said with a sad look on her face.

"Why would you think that?" asked Natasha

"Because cause no one does except coulson. I see the way Hunter,Bobbi and may act around me. Mack avoids being near me and I thought Clint would be the same" she said with tears running down her face.

"oh munchkin I would never do that to you" clint said with a sad look on his face

* * *

SKYES POV

after what happened pepper and I went to go find my room

"well here we are. oh and just so you know you share this floor with pietro." said pepper with a smile on her face

"okay" I said my voice bearly a wisper

"JARVIS will tell you when dinners ready" she said

"okay" I said my voice still a wisper

"you know who JARVIS is?" pepper asked confused

"um yeah Iv hacked him before" I said quietly

"What else have you hacked into?" asked pepper

" stark industries" I said like it was no big deal

"JARVIS is this true?" asked pepper

"yes Miss. Potts" said JARVIS

"wow you really are good" said peeper in amazement

"I guess" I said

"ill leave you to unpack" said pepper leaving my new room

the room was a lot bigger her old one on at the playground. It had a dresser, bed, couch and an attached bathroom.

* * *

An hour later JARVIS told her that the avengers were waiting for her.

" hi Skye come sit with me" said Wanda gesturing to the seat in between her and Pietro.

" hi Wanda. How ya been?" I said with a smile on my face

"Good. You know Nat, Jane, Darcy, Pepper and I were going to go shopping tomorrow. You wanna come?" Asked Wanda hopefully

"Yeah. I'd like that" I said with a smile on my face

"Hey tony" said pepper with amusement in her voice

"Yes pepper" said tony

"You know that Skye has been able to hack into Stark industries and JARVIS " said pepper with a smirk

Tony was starting at me in shock

"How long did it take you" he asked after a moment

"5 minutes and I was drunk with a laptop I won in a bet" I said to tony slittly amused

Now everyone stared at me and in shock

"Show me" said tony

"Okay. Let me get my laptop." I said

"Meet us at the lab" said tony

"Okay" I said actually excited

* * *

5 minutes later everyone was waiting for me at the lab.

"Okay kid lets see if you actually can hack into stark industries now that I've added my encryption" said tony with a smirk on his face.

I was able to hack in to stark industries in under two minutes.

"I did it!" Tony moves to my side and sure enough that I hacked into Stark industries having access into financial records, bank accounts and various schematics for weapons and devices. Tonys eyes are huge and he looks to Clint" I want her... Come work for me Agent Skye I could use someone with your skills." Skye shrugged

" Sorry I can't ... I work for Director Colson but I would be more than happy to work on your firewalls while I am at Avengers Tower when I am not training or on a mission if that's alright with you?" she says before looking to Tony who was nodding his head

" Skye I would love for you to make my firewalls better" The hacker gives him a small smile before typing into the laptop.

" I just put up a advanced block to protect Stark Industries till I can fix the firewalls."

"Thank you" said tony still in shock

* * *

I woke up screaming. To my surpries, I was also crashing to the floor as my bed broke.

"Miss Skye, are you okay ?" JARVIS asked.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't control my shaking. _Calm breaths._ I told myself.

"Skye, Skye?" I could hear the male voice and feel the touch on my shoulder.

After a moment, I realized the touch felt not familiar and calmed down enough to realize that it was Pietro standing there, trying to calm me down.

"How did you get in my room?" I asked, still shaking.

"JARVIS woke me when he couldn't get you to answer." Pietro told her.

"I had a nightmare." I said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" pietro asked, his blue eyes shining.

"No." I told him.

suddenly I was very aware that I was sitting on a broken bed wearing a tank top and a pair of skimpy sleep shorts and quicksilver was standing beside me. This was both a fantasy and a nightmare. "I'm sorry that JARVIS woke you up." I said quietly, standing up out of the broken bed.

"It's ok." He told me, he looked at my bed. "Has this happened before?"

"No, but… They've been sedating me at night." I admitted. "It was for everyone's safety and mine."

He looked at the bed. "You can sleep at my place if you like." Said Pietro

"Thank you," I said quietly, "but I can't kick you out of your bed."

"There are two other bedrooms." Pietro pointed out. "Tomorrow you can talk to Tony about getting you a new bed, but tonight, you need to sleep"

 ** _Authors note-_**

 **Chloe: thank you for telling me about the chapter I didn't mean to. I guess one of my friends accidentally copied it when they were reading the story** **and when I went to paste the part that i already had done in my notes and I didn't reread it because I was in class. Again I'm very sorry.**


	3. AN

Hi guys. I know it's been a while and I would like to say sorry for not up dating but I have been busy. This story is now up for adoption. So anyone that wants to adopt it can you just have to tell me first. Again I'm really really sorry!!


End file.
